Adam, You re a Star
by luna shinigami
Summary: Adam, el hermoso Adam Towers, trabajaba en el oficio más viejo del mundo, siendo tan joven; entregaba con complacencia su cuerpo por un buen dinero, empezó muy pronto, muy rápido en aquel asunto del placer y los cuerpos, y obscenamente, lo disfruto. Esta es la Historia de Adam y sus clientes más amados... HANNIBAL AU (ADAM TOWERS)
1. Le Chiffre

_Adam, You´re a Star_

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 _Adam, You´re a Star_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Jean LeChiffre

Adam, el hermoso Adam Towers, trabajaba en el oficio más viejo del mundo, siendo tan joven; entregaba con complacencia su cuerpo por un buen dinero, empezó muy pronto, muy rápido en aquel asunto del placer y los cuerpos, y obscenamente, lo disfruto.

Sentía poder inmensurable al entregar su cariño a quien lo decidiera, de enloquecer a hombres bajo sus piernas, de trastornarlos con su boca, de desequilibrar sus mentes solo con su mirada.

Amaba ese poder.

No podía negar que también amaba el dinero, había empezado en el periodismo, pero aún tenía pesadillas con la mujer que casi lo asesina, así que decidió una salida, más beneficiosa para él y mucho más agradable.

Sabia manejar su cuerpo delgado y sabía lo que causaba cuando estaba abierto licenciosamente sobre una cama, como sus rizos oscuros apenas revoloteaban majestuosamente para aquel que quisiera, y, sobre todo y más importante, que pudiera pagar por tocarlos.

Y es por eso, por su trabajo lujurioso que ahora, podía sentir la boca venerándolo como lo hacen los santos con los dioses, como hacen los mismos beatos, no podía cansarse de esto, no, cuando la mirada oscura llegaba a él, no cuando aquel hombre que tenía su tiempo y su amor comprado por horas.

-Adam- la voz exquisita Albana llegaba a sus sentidos, mientras algunos de los billetes en la cama se pegaban a su cuerpo.

-Jean- le miro y abrió su boca jadeando contra el cuerpo perfecto ajeno, y jalo sus cabellos siempre pulcros y siempre peinados, disfrutando de su suavidad entre sus dedos- oh mí... dios- susurro al sentir como bajaba lentamente sobre su hombría, Jean LeChiffre era un ser extraño, serio, frio, pero en la cama era un torbellino, digno de hacerle un monumento, y, a su jodida lengua, hacerle un santuario.

La misma lengua que se enroscaba en su pene, lamiéndolo, llevándolo casi al éxtasis y dejándolo con la tortura de no poder caer en el precipicio, en su pequeña muerte.

Insto de nuevo a Jean abriendo sus piernas con obscenidad lamiéndose los labios, dejándolos rojos, húmedos, con el pequeño sudor en su cuerpo estilizado - Jean- gimoteo con necesidad, y, aun sabiendo, el hombre mayor que era la profesión del pequeño súcubo debajo de él, podía ver el placer aleteando en sus largas pestañas que se abrían y cerraban por él.

Jean no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, él había logrado que un maestro de la actuación como Adam se deshiciera gimiendo su nombre, no el de ninguno de sus clientes.

él.

Jean.

Fue una satisfacción bastante estúpida, pero necesaria, mientras su boca devoraba el cuello ajeno dejando pequeñas marcas, no le importaba pagar por ellas - Te voy a consumir- susurro y con una mano libre abrió el condón que había debajo del almohadón y lo deslizo por su miembro, odiaba hacerlo, odiaba ponerse algo que evitaba el contacto directo con Adam, pero era una de sus políticas de trabajo, del caso contrario, no lo verías jamás.

-Por favor- rogo rozando su cuerpo desnudo, sintiendo la verga ajena enhiesta y dura por él- Jean- arqueo su espalda de una manera tentadora, única, libre.

El albano obedeció cegado así por su mismo placer y se enterró profundamente en Adam, su tentador muchacho, abriéndolo y sin darle la posibilidad siquiera de retracto, un sonido gutural salió de su garganta y sus manos grandes y fuertes sostenían las caderas, el vaivén de entrar y salir lo iba a enloquecer y subía sin importar nada la velocidad.

A Adam esto lo hacía gemir con fuerza, sin ningún tipo de pudor, enredando sus piernas contra las caderas vestidas ajenas.

Sentía el empuje dentro de sí, ardía, dolía, pero era placentero, cada vez que se deslizaba dentro de sí, cada vez que sus paredes internas aprisionaban el miembro dentro de sí, grande, áspero, delicioso, aun así, Jean siempre le trataba como la más bella adquisición que si bien se usaba, se cuidaba.

Adam gustaba de sentirse usado de esa manera, sus uñas cuidadas agarraban los hombros del Albano y lo rasguñaban con fuerza, marcándolo como su cliente no podía con él, pero es que era majestuosa la forma de Jean de tomarlo.

-eres hermoso- gruño empujando mas sobre el cuerpo más delgado, sin dejar de marcarlo, de sujetarlo.

-Tu… eres un… dios- respondió con placer- más fuerte- rogo como un gorrión perdido, estaba tan cerca de un placer que el otro le otorgaba, tan cerca que creyó alcanzar el cielo a dos manos, y, lo alcanzo.

Llego al orgasmo fuertemente, apretando su cuerpo contra el de Jean y le beso, le beso moviendo su lengua cansadamente en la boca del otro, sintiendo como el mayor se venia de manera copiosa dentro del condón, podía sentir el calor que emanaba y la confirmación de ello, fue el gemido fuerte en su oído y como Jean le abrazaba con fuerza.

Quedaron laxos un par de segundos, hasta que Jean se retiró, jalo el condón, anudándolo y luego lanzándolo a una de las cestas de la basura, se estiro desnudo yendo hasta su chaqueta oscura y tomando el inhalador.

Adam alzo un poco la cabeza - ¿Te agoté? - dijo coquetamente, aunque cansado, viendo al otro usar el inhalador.

Jean se acercó y le beso – Si, Adam- jugó con sus labios – Iré a bañarme y bajare al casino, descansa un poco y te espero en una hora, necesito mi amuleto de buena suerte cerca-

Adam rio enterrando su cabeza en la almohada -Estaré cerca- le aseguro – déjame dormir, además soy tuyo todo el fin de semana- le recordó.

-Si Adam, solo mío-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El casino estaba lleno, los colores y olores pululaban.

También las vanas esperanzas de ganar una partida en Black Jack, la ruleta e incluso la maquina tragamonedas.

Adam bajo en su traje oscuro a la medida, llevaba una bufanda blanca caminando hacia la mesa de Baccarat, sonrió al ver la espalda de Jean Le Chiffre y paso sus largos dedos por los hombros, dando un beso en la mejilla – llegue-

Los ojos desiguales brillaron un poco, aunque su expresión era la misma, "la cara de póker".

-el amuleto de Le Chiffre- dijo uno de ellos viendo a Adam al lado de Jean y todos apreciaron al precioso muchacho.

-Y uno que no puedes pagar- aseguro el banquero mirando a todos – La apuesta al jugador paga 1 a 1- dijo empezando el juego. Con su amuleto a un lado, jamás perdería.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Adam rio cayendo sobre la cama de nuevo siendo besado por su banquero favorito – Ganaste 200.000 grandes-

-eres mi amuleto y tu regalo son veinte mil dólares- le beso y Adam casi salta de alegría y le regreso un beso, girándose para quedar encima de Jean.

-Tu amuleto- susurro antes de regresar a la pasión de la noche, a celebrar que Jean había ganado, que su banquero favorito, a la lujuria que ambos sentían esa noche, con la adrenalina del juego aun en las venas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Adam llego al fin el martes a casa – Hogar, dulce hogar- se estiro dejando la maleta a un lado, se tomaría algunos días de vacaciones, dejo las llaves en la mesa y prendió un poco de música.

Iría a un spa y luego de compras, quería comprar buena ropa interior, tal vez un reloj, varios perfumes. Total, tenia mas dinero en su cuenta gracias a la buena racha que tuvo Jean en el casino.

No podía negarse, Montenegro era un país precioso, con las casas y caminos llenos de gente adinerada, estrafalaria, llena de casinos, donde la gente por lo general perdía mucho más de lo que ganaba. Casinos que llevaban a la bancarrota a grandes empresarios y propietarias de grandes corporaciones, pero con hombres como Jean, Montenegro y sus casinos se rendirán a sus encantos.

Prendió su Tablet y se lanzo a el inmenso sillón mullido que tenía en su sala, revisando su mail.

-No, no y no- viendo los correos- esto es un super No- leyendo un correo de un psiquiatra de Baltimore, le caía mal el fanfarrón de Frederick Chilton, nunca fue su tipo y cuando lo conoció le dio una sensación de asco en su cuerpo.

Las ventajas de ser una prostituta cara, era que escogía sus clientes, si gustaba de ellos o no, y Frederick Chilton estaba en su lista roja de un gran NO, un gran NUNCA.

-mmm posiblemente- viendo algunos nombres- oh ¿porque no? - Viendo un nombre en su bandeja, así que decidió llamar con una sonrisa, realmente aceptaba a ese cliente cuando quería sexo sucio, cuando eran sus ganas por ser manejado como un muñeco.

Jean era un gran amante, dedicado, apasionado, pero este cliente, era, solo hormonas, solo sexo, era un hombre que tenia la etiqueta de "perfecto" e "hijo de puta" en la frente.

Sonrió cuando la voz le saludo de manera grosera - ¿Nigel?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

continuara

¡Ah! Esta es mi nueva locura, la versión de DollHouse, pero siendo Mads el repetido varias veces.

Como pueden ver quien está aquí es Adam, lo siento, pero se que Will Graham se odiaría, Adam Towers lo amaría y es mucho más… lo veo más en el papel.

Espero que les haya gustado.

 **¡Hasta la próxima de Adam, You're a Star!**

 **Luna Shinigami**


	2. Nigel

_Adam, You´re a Star_

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 _Adam, You´re a Star_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nigel

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sintió el jalón en su cabello, fuerte, como si fuese una rienda, la rienda de un jinete hábil el cual no quiere que se le vaya la yegua.

Gimió de manera ahorcada y viciosa, él mismo lo había buscando cuando llamo a Nigel, pasar de la sobriedad amante de Jean a la brutalidad de Nigel, era el empujón que le recordara su realidad su trabajo.

No podía negar, Nigel era un amante brutal, excelente pero brutal, posesivo, incluso abusivo en algunas ocasiones.

Podía sentir el aliento pesado en su oído y el extraño gemido con el cual pronunciaba su nombre, como embestía con fuerza su adolorido interior, de manera egoísta, de manera varonil, de manera única.

¡Era un jodido masoquista ¡

No había otra explicación para el gusto que le daba ser poseído de esa manera tan animal por Nigel, por escuchar palabras obscenas en su oído, el jodido hombre era perfecto hasta para joder.

Su cuerpo por completo burbujeo, no había otra palabra para describirlo, los dedos de sus pies se curvaron perfectamente cuando lo azoto el orgasmo sin ningún aviso, mientras Nigel agarraba con mas fuerza sus caderas, dejando, lo sabia bien, moretones imposibles de disimular. Al bastardo le gustaba verle marcado como un animal, como una posesión más.

Las embestidas pasaron de animales a brutales y Nigel se corrió fuertemente dentro del condón, gimiendo en su oído "mi estrella" antes de caer colapsado en el cuerpo de Adam.

La respiración era errática en ambos cuerpos -Nigel- susurro cansado y sintió como el mayor se retiro de su cuerpo lentamente, escucho como se quitaba el condón y regresaba a la cama para prender el cigarrillo.

El único cliente con el cual no discutía el uso del condón era Nigel. El bandido bastardo, había estado con muchas putas y Adam era una más, no iba a infectarse solo por una puta, ya se lo había dejado mas que claro la primera vez que lo contrato.

\- ¿Quién es? - Adam pregunto mientras robaba el cigarrillo de Nigel, acariciando su pecho lleno de vello casi blanco.

\- ¿de qué mierdas hablas? - fue la contra respuesta de Nigel mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

Adam sonrió y soltó el humo – Mi nombre lo gemiste de manera diferente a la de siempre y en tu orgasmo me llamaste "mi estrella", dudo que sientas placer en auto proclamarte el dueño de una puta por cara que sea y aunque así fuese- se levanto desnudo, tocando con sus pies al suave alfombra yendo al pequeño mueble donde tenia las botellas de Whiskey y vino dentro de su habitación, sirviendo dos Whiskey y pasándole uno de los vasos a Nigel -Jamás, de los jamases me llamarías "mi estrella"- le aseguro – me has llamado "Tu puta" pero jamás estrella-

Nigel chirrió los dientes de tiburón que tenía, peligrosos como todo aquel hombre hermoso y luego suspiro – Se llama Adam- bebió su trago – es un Ingeniero, muy inteligente, ama las putas estrellas, tiene horarios hasta para dormir, tiene síndrome de Asperger- apretó su vaso – jamás saldría con un hijo de puta como yo-

Adam se acercó, luego de apagar su cigarrillo y lo beso, quedando sentando entre sus piernas – Nigel, luego de Gaby me dijiste que jamás te enamorarías de nuevo-

-Temo hacerle daño, y, de hecho, estarme revolcando contigo es una de las razones por las cuales él jamás se fijaría en mi- gruño bebiendo un poco mas y jalando el cabello de Adam – sabes que soy posesivo, soy un bastardo animal, un jodido mal hablado, un hijo de puta que no aguantara los celos- gruño.

Adam rio cantarinamente – estas diciéndome a mi lo que eres, lo se Nigel, te encontré vendiendo cocaína ¿Lo recuerdas? No eres un ángel precisamente, pero conoces a este chico, y hasta estas mencionado su enfermedad y no es algo que te detenga, temes lastimarlo, y por dios, es lo menos egoísta que te he escuchado en tres años que te acuestas conmigo- le acaricio el cabello – Nigel has dicho todas las cosas malas que tienes, pero también eres protector, dedicado, romántico cuando se te da la gana, eres, joder, un hombre hermoso, el hombre mas hermoso con el que me acuesto- aseguro besando su rostro y luego su boca – para el sexo no tienes rival, Nigel, Inténtalo- le dijo besando sus labios – Intenta estar con tu estrella del norte, tal vez, solo tal vez las cosas resulten como deseas-

-Adam- rugió y luego se escuchó el sonido del vaso quebrándose contra el suelo, para solo escuchar exclamaciones, maldiciones y gemidos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Mierda me duele todo- gruño Adam levantándose y apenas moviendo sus piernas, Nigel hijo de puta sádico había llenado su cuerpo de mordidas y marcas, estaba seguro que para que no se acostara con nadie en el siguiente mes al menos, claro que sonrió al ver cerca de cincuenta mil dólares encima de la mesa junto con unas pequeñas bolsas de cocaína – Idiota hermoso- rio para irse a bañar y quitarse el sudor, el olor a Whiskey y a humo de cigarrillo.

El agua atemperada caía por su cuerpo y repasaba lentamente cada una de sus marcas con los dedos, había sido una acción torpe decirle a Nigel que fuera tras "su estrella", sentimental de su parte, posiblemente aquella estrella no sería estúpida y terminaría follando con Nigel donde fuera, aceptando su amor posesivo, y él, perdería un cliente; pero es que Nigel a pesar de ser un bruto Cromañón, era un hombre que amaba intensamente hasta el punto del abuso, el mismo hombre que perdió la razón por una mujer, perdió su corazón y casi su vida, por Gaby.

La conocía de fotos, ella no era tonta, huyo de una relación abusiva, él hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiese caído en los tentáculos de Nigel, en lugar de ser una de las putas que le gustaba, pero la ventaja de solo ser una puta, fina, pero puta.

Se llevo las manos a su cabello lavando lentamente jugando con sus cabellos.

Gracias a Nigel no tendría que trabajar en un mes, tanto por el dinero como por las marcas. Jean quería pasar una noche con él, debía cancelar y a sus futuros clientes dejarlos aun en visto.

Saldría una semana a las islas canarias o tal vez iría a Santorini. Tenia aun dinero que le había dado Jean, por ganar en el casino y bueno, una gran suma de dinero en varios bancos del país.

No era estúpido, pagaría cárcel por prostitución, jamás por evasión de impuestos.

Se estiro con una agradable sonrisa y cerro la llave de la ducha para luego ir a su sala y lanzarse en el sofá mas mullido de su pent House, su cama estaba completamente asquerosa para pensar en siquiera acostarse en ella, tal vez cuando vinieran los del servicio.

Cerro los ojos y pensó, como se vería la estrella de Nigel.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Estaba tomándose un café en Florencia, decidió al fin tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones en Europa, cortas, no mas de quince días, cuando sonó su celular, apenas chasqueo su boca, había decidido no dejar sino las llamadas importantes y vio el numero de Nigel en la pantalla.

Así que decidió contestar, pero lo único que vio fue una foto en WhatsApp. Se sorprendió, pero también sonrió al final – Nigel-

Había una foto de Nigel, con esa estúpida camisa de perros que en secreto amaba, con su sonrisa torcida y feliz, y a su lado estaba un chico joven, con ropa de contador de los años cuarenta, peinado prolijamente y con una lenta sonrisa, sin vacilación, con los inmensos ojos azules abiertos y ambos sosteniendo un mapache de peluche.

La leyenda de la foto, era "Sirius y su estrella".

Muy apropiado para los dos, aunque ese chico era inmensamente parecido a él, bueno tal vez no tanto, solo muy parecido, aunque mucho mas joven o mas inocente, aun no se decidía.

"Me alegra que seas feliz, Nigel" escribió en la foto y le mando un beso, se alegraba de que el bastardo consiguiera quien lo hiciera feliz. Apago el celular y pidió esta vez una copa de champán, lo merecía, había servido de cupido, un Sirano algo particular.

Alguien hizo sombra a su lado y debió quitarse las gafas para ver quien fungía de Silueta oscura.

-disculpe mi atrevimiento- el hombre tenia un acento marcado, europeo, pero definitivamente no italiano - ¿podría invitarle una copa? -

Adam sonrió y jugo con las gafas -claro, porque no, aunque deberíamos hacer las presentaciones del caso, Adam Towers a su servicio- dijo arrasando su acento londinense y coqueto.

El hombre no vacilo – Doctor Hannibal Lecter- se presentó y Adam pudo ver sus ojos oscuros como posos donde se esconden los monstruos y solo pudo pasar la lengua coquetamente por sus labios.

-Un gusto Doctor Lecter- le dijo recibiendo la copa de Champán.

-el gusto es mío…. Adam- sonrió torcidamente, mostrando los dientes imperfectos, animales que Adam por lo general buscaba en sus clientes.

Ahora Florencia era más interesante.

 **continuara**

¡Ah! Esta es mi nueva locura, la versión de DollHouse, pero siendo Mads el repetido varias veces.

 **¡Hasta la próxima de Adam, You're a Star!**

 **Luna Shinigami**


	3. Hannibal

_Adam, You´re a Star_

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 _Adam, You´re a Star_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hannibal

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Adam se levantó cansado, abrió los ojos y gimió, le dolía cada hueso del cuerpo, le dolía el cuello y los muslos.

Las pequeñas luces se filtraban por las gruesas cortinas del hotel cinco estrellas en el cual se encontraba en Florencia.

Sus dedos empezaron a recorrer suavemente las mordidas que tenia, dos fuertes en el cuello, aproximadamente ocho en sus muslos, cada una de ellas, mostraba la fuerza impresa de los dientes de tiburón de Hannibal en su piel.

A veces lamentaba su gusto en hombres, Nigel, Le Chriffre, Dan, y ahora Hannibal era un cruel indicador que su gusto en hombres estaba viciado e iba a terminar asesinado por alguno de ellos.

Se sentó y gimió de nuevo, resintiendo las mordidas en la espalda, estaba completamente seguro que si Hannibal hubiera querido, habría destazado su cuerpo solo para comerlo y no de manera figurativamente hablando.

Conocía el peligro en el iris de sus ojos, y podría decir, sin temor a equivocarse que Hannibal era su cliente más peligroso, porque es un hombre del cual no tendrías miedo de acercarte, un hombre al cual le contarías todos tus secretos.

Nigel tenia un aura de peligro que alejaba a los depredadores más jóvenes y débiles y alentaba a los más grandes a chocar con él, Nigel era un fumador empedernido con un boca que debería ser lavada con piedras; Jean LeChiffre, se veía peligroso, educado, pero frio, su ojo era una máscara de crueldad, y su rostro era imponente; Dan simplemente era un hijo de puta peligroso, que se juntaba con drogadictos y ladrones, pero Hannibal, Hannibal era otra cosa.

Era un doctor, educado, talentoso, cocinaba como el mejor de los Chef y trataba de taladrar tu mente para diseccionarla, suponía que había algo malo en Hannibal y aun peor, mas malo en él, porque a pesar de las mordidas, del peligro, aquel del cual se cuerpo le alertaba con un pequeño escalofrío y el temor a cerrar los ojos, aun así, cuando estaban todas las señales, él le deseaba en la cama.

Y lo tuvo.

Hannibal tampoco debió investigar mucho para saber su profesión, se encontró entre disgustado como emocionado.

Le invito a la opera y a cenar, le invito a museos que Adam aprecio, y en el fondo, el más joven reconocía la necesidad de Hannibal de estar a su lado, parecía buscar alguien más en sus ojos, podía escuchar los engranes de su cabeza cuando hablaba, cuando suavemente entraba a su mente y su subconsciente de una manera intrusiva pero delicada, ¡que maldita ambigüedad!

Porque a pesar del temor que le generaba Hannibal, de saber que era un hombre de temer, de huir, le conto de Tramell, de la mujer que plagaba sus pesadillas de luego de su intento de asesinato.

Le conto de Michael Glass, de que Adam no solo se acostó con su esposa, sino con el mismo Michael, lloro por primera vez en años en el regazo del medico luego de tener sexo.

Pidió perdón a Michel, suponía, pidió perdón escondiendo su rostro en el pecho velludo de Hannibal y pudo escuchar la suave sonrisa satisfecha de Hannibal al saber que le había roto, aunque sea un poco.

También podía sentir pena por la persona por la cual Hannibal daba algo de su pútrido corazón.

Adam solo duro una semana a su lado y sintió la presión, sintió el ahogo y se sintió dependiente, sintió que su vida y su cuerpo, a pesar de estar bien pagos eran regidos por Hannibal, así que si, sintió lastima del hombre que Hannibal amaba, porque, si así trataba a una simple puta, como sería el hombre que hacia que Hannibal se levantara en mitad de la noche a dibujarlo, como si fuese su musa, como si fuera su tesoro, su santo grial y su veneno.

Ese era un amor oscuro que Adam no soportaría, el peso de su profesión no dejaría y aunque el sexo hubiese sido maravilloso, el cuidado posterior de Hannibal hubiese sido el deseado, aunque el pago hubiese el mejor, sabia bien, que lo preferible para él, era salir corriendo en el sentido contrario.

Camino lentamente hasta las ventanas y abrió las cortinas, dejando entrar toda la luz del sol de las diez de la mañana, también suspiro mirándose al espejo, estaba marcado con posesión caníbal.

-No podre trabajar en al menos un mes, maldición es peor que Nigel- gruño y procedió a una ducha rápida y su ropa elegante comprada por el doctor Lecter, junto con varios relojes, un par de deliciosas y únicas fragancias, también una nueva loción para afeitarse que le encanto, y un anillo que era apenas para su dedo índice de la mano derecha y que podía jurar, costaba mas que su lujoso apartamento.

No podía quejarse, como tampoco se quejaba de la suma exorbitante de dinero que tenia en la cuenta, por un doctor Fell, suponía que era el seudónimo de Hannibal Lecter.

Así, que para cuando Adam dejo Florencia y se embarcó a Estados Unidos, no pudo ver el corazón dejado en la capilla con el cuerpo de Anthony Dimmond, como muestra de amor, para William Graham.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

estaba tomando una copa en su bar favorito, la suave copa de champang se deslizaba entre sus dedos de una manera suave y refinada, miraba con ojos coquetos y de depredador a los hombres y mujeres que estaban allí.

Estaba allí para un trabajo.

Jack Crawford.

Era un jefe del FBI de Baltimore.

Un hombre adinerado, que le había contactado, era morboso, pocas veces había tenido sexo con hombres de color, pero le gustaba la idea, y aun más desde que sus mordidas cicatrizaron y desaparecieron, claro todas menos las del cuello, aun estaban cicatrizando.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en Hannibal.

Claro luego del terror, llego la risa, cuando vio un pasquín de tercera donde nombraban a Hannibal Lecter que se volvió notician mundial, un caníbal que alimento a sus congéneres con demás humanos.

Adam paso suavemente la copa sobre sus labios y soltó una suave sonrisa, si fue carne humana lo que Hannibal había servido tan majestuosamente en su estancia en Florencia, estaba deliciosa, Adam sabia que tenia en parte dañada su brújula moral, y si no le importo ver a Nigel disparándole a un apostador en la cabeza, saber que había comido un ser humano no era muy diferente.

Escuchó pasos y alzo la cabeza, encontrándose con un hombre adusto, muy serio, con la tez oscura y la mirada rancia, aunque había visto como cambiaba de la mirada rancia a la sorpresa inscrita, le vio abrir la boca varias veces como conmocionado - ¿Jack Crawford? - pregunto, y sabía que era el punto de negarse, tal vez podía buscar una película u otro cliente, lo que se le antojara primero.

\- ¿Adam Towers? ¿Supongo? - se sentó el hombre y luego escucho chirriar la otra silla, una persona que no había visto, así que se giró.

-No me simpatizan los tríos que no están buscados por mi desde un princi…- su frase quedo en la mitad al encontrarse con la persona que se había sentado a su lado, era una versión suya, más vieja, con ropa holgada a cuadros, unas gafas oscuras y el cabello desordenado, olía a sudor y perro.

-Soy William Graham, agente especial del FBI- la voz del hombre era fría, cortante y miraba directamente a sus ojos, directamente a su cuello, que aún estaba cubierto con su bufanda favorita, se sentía como una rata frente a una serpiente y solo pudo tragar saliva y poner su mejor cara coqueta.

-supongo que no están buscando un trio o que me acueste con usted ¿Verdad, señor Crawford? -

El Hombre de tez oscura, identificado como Crawford negó, aun mirándolo y alternadamente a William Graham.

Donde Adam era jovial, Graham era agrio.

Donde los ojos de Adam brillaban con picardía, los de Graham eran oscuros por el dolor de su propia mente.

Donde Adam era elegante, Graham vestía para pasar desapercibido en un mundo de depredadores como si este fuese su camuflaje, aunque aún no se sabía si para ocultarse del mundo o atacar en las sombras.

-estuvo en Florencia hace mas de un mes- aseguro Crawford – allí dicen los registros, se le vio con el Doctor Fell- el hombre saco una pequeña libreta – una semana en opera, restaurantes, hoteles-

Adam tomo suavemente la copa de nuevo y sonrió, bebiendo antes de responder – señor Crawford, Señor Graham, mi profesión es la mas vieja de la tierra, el doctor Fell pago una suma considerable por mis días y mis noches en Florencia, estaba de vacaciones, pero negocios son negocios, así que aproveche- aseguro sin dejar de beber. Por unos segundos pudo ver los ojos de Graham y estos parecían los de un asesino serial.

-no era el doctor Fell- aseguro Graham – era Hannibal Lecter, un conocido caníbal que ha estado huyendo del FBI- dijo tomando una carpeta con unas fotos donde Adam pudo ver a Hannibal en su esplendor, luego a sus víctimas, o eso parecían, árticamente hablando eran hermosas, claro si uno no pensaba que el arte era hecha con piezas humanas y la última era… ¿Un corazón? – es un corazón- aseguro el hombre, como si hubiese leído las palabras en su mente – Hecho con el mismo Anthony Dimmond-

-bastante, como diríamos, significativo- girando las fotos -No sabia que era él – mintió descaradamente – Solo hicimos un negocio, sexo por dinero- aseguro – fue algo legítimo, una transacción comercial, no sabía quién era, menos a lo que se dedicaba en sus tiempos libres y mucho menos, que lo perseguía el FBI por ser un caníbal-

Jack le miro seriamente, sus ojos eran los de alguien inteligente que solo lo veía como una piedra más, pero una piedra más con información sobre su asesino serial caníbal, Graham, bueno Graham era otro asunto, lo veía como se ven las presas, como se ven las hienas hambrientas, los depredadores, los caníbales.

Sintió frio, pero sostuvo su mirada, después de Tramell, no fue docto en temer.

No demostraba su miedo.

El miedo, podría atraer personas peligrosas que veían tu debilidad para dañarte y realmente él así veía a Graham.

-realmente- hablo Adam – no sabia que se llamaba Hannibal, para mi siempre fue el doctor Fell-

Jack hizo un par de preguntas más y se levantó, dándole su tarjeta – por si intenta contactarse con usted, recuerde Lecter es peligroso, no intente nada usted y llame inmediatamente-

Adam asintió tomando la tarjeta y luego miro a Graham que se levanto de igual forma, mostrando suaves movimientos, como si la impresión inicial hubiese sido una fachada y hubiese allí algo más peligroso de lo que había visto.

Graham tomo su mano cuando vio a Jack alejado – Hannibal te busco para acercarse a mí, te busco porque físicamente somos iguales, parecidos, como gotas hechas suaves y caídas de la misma taza de té, pero si te busca de nuevo, serviré tu cadáver en la cena ¿Entendido? - susurro en su oído – No me importará asesinarte para servirte en un delicioso tartare, igual Hannibal no se enojará por eso-

Adam sostuvo la mano y le miro – Es tuyo, solo fui un desahogo "Will" jamás le veré de nuevo- le juro -solo es mi trabajo-

Will acomodo sus gafas como si estuviese nervioso y solo sonrió – Buen chico, no te metas en algo que jamás podrás manejar Adam y no llames al FBI, no son muy inteligentes-

Adam no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risa símil a la de Will viéndolo alejarse, si definitivamente el hombre de ropa ancha, mirada nerviosa, y gafas eran solo una fachada.

Después de todo, Hannibal y él se merecían uno al otro, con todo lo que conllevaba merecerse uno al otro.

Adam se tomó un par de copas más, definitivamente no tenía humor para tener sexo, gratis o cobrando, así que regreso a su casa en taxi y entro a su apartamento, al entrar supo que había algo extraño; su casa era un santuario y se acerco a la luz prendida de la cocina.

Había una deliciosa carne empacada, preparada y bellamente decorada, a su lado una nota.

" _esta es mi disculpa, espero que William no te haya asustado tanto, no te preocupes, él no ira por ti, espero que te guste la carne, con mucho cariño,_

 _Hannibal Lecter"_

Adam maldijo bajito y metió la carne al refrigerador, era hora de cambiar de apartamento y tal vez de estado.

 **continuara**

Me demore mucho, pero es que hay mucho trabajo en la oficina, ¡espero que les haya gustado! y

 **¡Hasta la próxima de Adam, You're a Star!**

 **Luna Shinigami**


	4. Elías

_Adam, You´re a Star_

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 _Adam, You´re a Star_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **ELIAS**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Adam estaba más que feliz con el nuevo departamento que había comprado, con la venta del anterior y un buen dinero por los servicios prestados.

No podía negarlo, ahora ese apartamento en Chicago le encantaba, era un pent House en la parte más exclusiva de ciudad, con una preciosa vista de toda ella, con sus luces y colores, se sentía el amo del universo.

Era espacioso para una sola persona, le gustaba así.

Vendió casi todo lo que tenia para comprar todo nuevamente, y no dejar rastro de Hannibal Lecter y su amante demente, William Graham, no sea que el ultimo, por celos, cambiara de decisión y terminara por consumirlo y no de la manera que mas le agradaba a él.

Aun tenia la lista de sus contactos, todos sus clientes mas cercanos supieron que se mudaba y ninguno puso si quiera una objeción, total si podían comprarlo, podían bien mandar un avión para recogerlo y que fuera a cualquier parte del mundo.

Se estiro sobre uno de los sofás amplios que había comprado, era cómodo, apenas para envolver su cuerpo, y poder seguir escuchando a los empleados que ponían todo en su sitio.

Definitivamente no iba a acomodar nada, para eso se pagaba. Además, se lo había ganado, después de la adrenalina de su ultimo cliente.

Apenas pudo sonreír y tomar un cigarrillo para poder fumarlo, manía completa que le aprendió a Nigel. Pero debía admitir, Hannibal fue una montaña de adrenalina, que, aunque deliciosa, tampoco era tan estúpido para repetirla.

Su limite eran los caníbales, bueno, no era su límite, su límite eran los amantes celosos, psicópatas y con contactos en el FBI; allí estaba su límite, se amaba demasiado para perder la vida por un cliente como Hannibal.

Calo espacio el cigarrillo, sintiendo el sabor en su boca y el humo pasar por sus pulmones antes de soltarlo y lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás, quedando esta en uno de los brazos del sillón, y allí le vio, uno de sus empleados.

Estaba vestido horriblemente y tenia una mata de cabellos castaños claros saliendo del estúpido gorro. Era alto, bastante acuerpado, incluso podría decirse que rellenito, con la mirada clara y el labio leporino o hendido. Eso y una erección de caballo entre sus ropas, solo pudo soltar la carcajada, sonrojadolo y haciéndolo huir.

No era una reacción habitual pero solo pudo verla con gracia.

Un hombre como ese jamás lo tendría, no cumplía ni los estándares económicos ni físicos, su belleza estaba muy por debajo de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Regresaba de su cliente, a veces aborrecía los políticos, falsos y engreídos.

Tan envueltos en ellos mismos que no tenían en cuenta los demás, hablaban de mes, bebían de más y como amantes, daban pesar ajeno; acostumbrado a hombres como Hannibal, Nigel, Dan o Jean, el cuerpo de un político de tantos, con un micro pene que se cree que tiene un Misil de ataque y no alcanza ni a bala de salva.

Repugnancia.

Pero trabajo era trabajo, era fácil, sencillo y aunque insatisfactorio, dejaba una buena cantidad de dinero que ahora necesitaba.

Lanzo a la nada su bufanda y su abrigo, se retiró los zapatos y los calcetines para empezar a caminar descalzo y sentir el frio del piso de mármol, se desabrocho lentamente la camisa oscura y se retiro el pantalón, no tenia ropa interior, no había necesidad.

Llego a la inmensa bañera y sonrió, quería quitarse el hedor a perdedor, un cliente que tacharía de su lista.

El agua empezó a correr caliente, como a él le agradaba, aquella que dejase su piel roja, que casi lo escaldara, aun era de día y aun faltaban algunas reparaciones de su nuevo hogar, pero poco le importaba estar desnudo delante de los trabajadores.

Ingreso lentamente al agua y sonrió cerrando los ojos, dejando que el agua caliente se metiera en su piel, lo limpiara, lo lavara y emergiera como un dios, de nuevo limpio, de nuevo suave y de nuevo con una sonrisa.

Escucho un ruido casi sordo y le vio de nuevo.

Con la mirada oscura tímida y casi tartamudo – per.. perdón- dijo apenado el hombre que Adam miro mucho mejor – pen..se que no había nadie… estoy arre… arreglando el piso- la voz era un susurro.

\- ¿Tu solo? - Adam alzo una ceja y contuvo su sonrisa burlona, girándose sobre su cuerpo quedando en la tina como una sirena pecaminosa, que sabía que era - ¿Cómo te llamas? -

-Elías- el hombre tenía la voz suave y bajaba constantemente su mirada, Adam pudo ver el nerviosismo en sus manos y la erección en sus pantalones. Estaba costumbrado a lo segundo, lo primero era inusual.

Tenía hombres jactanciosos, mostraban su dinero y en algunos casos, como sus clientes especiales, mostraban poderío, "Elías" era tímido, aunque obviamente entusiasta respecto a su cuerpo.

-Elías… - se lamio los labios - ¿Crees que un hombre como tu tendría una oportunidad conmigo? ¿Pobre? ¿Deforme? - le insulto.

Elías sintió sus ojos con lagrimas más no las derramó – lo Siento, yo venía a arreglar el suelo- apretó sus manos en su horrible mono claro, pero no peleo, o insulto a Adam, solo se giro sobre sus talones como un inmenso animal herido, pero obviamente no un depredador.

Adam por primera vez en su putrefacta vida, sintió algo parecido a la culpa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Todas las llamadas de sus clientes fueron desviadas y el celular lanzado a la mierda contra la pared.

Cuatro días habían pasado desde el "Suceso Elías" como le gustaba llamarlo; el hombre de cabellos rizados y ojos grandes y tristes no había vuelto, estaban los demás trabajadores, pero de Elías ni el rastro.

Grullo de nuevo e hizo una pataleta en su cama, como si fuera un pequeño crio.

No podía negar que se sentía mal, pero se había acostumbrado a la mirada de admiración y deseo de Elías, de la timidez extrema, de la suavidad de su voz.

-aghh- maldijo gruñendo y se levantó, arreglándose para la cacería, no podía seguir pensando en un hombre que no alcanzaba ni a los estándares de su negocio.

Y esa noche bebió, bailo hasta que cuerpo se cansó, bailo y bebió como si el día de mañana fuese el fin del mundo y folló, claro que follo.

Con condón, por deseo, en uno de los baños, no con un hombre, con dos o tres, no sabía si fueron cuatro, menos o más, no importaba.

Follo como si el deseo le carcomiera la piel y las entrañas y aun follando solo podía ver los malditos ojos triste de Elías.

Llego a su casa oliendo a cigarrillo, a sexo, a alcohol, no podía sostenerse de pie.

Tropezó con uno de los muebles, aun cuando ya veía el sol ponerse y tropezó hasta llegar a uno de sus elegantes sofás que había comprado.

Sin ver como aquel hombre que plaga su culpa lo había visto llegar, en el estado lamentable; Elías con cuidado quito los zapatos de su musa particular, también las medias, lo alzo como si no pesara absolutamente nada y le dejo en la cama, quitando la chaqueta, dejando un vaso de agua y un analgésico, también lo cubrió y salió de la habitación.

Adam era un dios vestido de Prada, donde un hombre como el jamás podría si quiera acercársele mas de lo que había hecho.

Elías sonrió tristemente y coloco uno de esos preciosos risos oscuros detrás de su oído.

Adam era hermoso y había sido muy afortunado al conocerlo, tal vez si buscaba trabajo cerca a casa podría verlo de lejos, admirarlo de lejos.

Tomo la espátula y termino rápidamente su trabajo. Hoy era su último día de paga, el apartamento de Adam Towers estaba finalizado y no volvería a molestar a ese dios terrenal con su fea presencia.

 **continuara**

¡Volví! Jajaja iba a escribir algo bien pornoso, pero va a ver Elías para rato así que no se preocupen.

Tal vez quería mostrar la soledad de la profesión de Adam….

 **¡Hasta la próxima de Adam, You're a Star!**

 **Luna Shinigami**


	5. Duncan Vizla

_Adam, You´re a Star_

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 _Adam, You´re a Star_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **Duncan Vizla**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Adam gimió cuando fue jodido literalmente contra la ventana de aquel lugar.

Sus piernas estaban enroscadas en la cintura de Duncan, su ultimo cliente y se aferraba con fuerza a los cabellos canos de este; el hombre tenía una fuerza devastadora, para alguien de su edad.

Adam se sentía literalmente abierto, expuesto y muy, muy jodido.

No pensó mucho cuando le llamo el "Kaiser Negro", había una enorme cantidad de dinero en su cuenta, lo suficiente para llegar a Canadá. No negó haber hecho una molesta cara al ver la cabaña en la mitad de la nada al lado de la carretera, pero eso era compensado por la forma en la que fue jodido desde que puso un pie en la puerta.

Y de eso ya varias horas.

No había dejado de joder y el tiempo refractario de el Kaiser era casi nulo, jamás pensó que un hombre de su edad, tuviera tan poco tiempo para reponerse. Parecía un toro de lidia.

Su pene era ancho y sin circuncidar, que entraba y salía de su húmedo agujero haciendo un ruido de por más obsceno.

\- ¡Kaiser! - grito cuando el orgasmo seco llego a su cuerpo y se contorsionó contra el hombre mayor, que le mordió el cuello y le lanzo a la cama, haciendo que su verga saliera del cómodo agujero, pero no por mucho tiempo, lo giro dejándolo en cuatro para regresar al calor delicioso que le estaba sirviendo a su verga.

Agarro con su mano derecha la cadera de Adam y con la izquierda sus preciosos risos oscuros, empezado a penetrarlo con más fuerza, sintiéndose aprisionado en ese delicioso cuerpo hasta que el gruñido salió de su boca y se corrió dentro del condón que el precioso puto le había obligado a llevar.

-eres... un animal- gimió Adam destrozado en la cama. Duncan le miro y saco un paquete de cigarrillos dándole uno a el precioso joven, prendiendo ambos cigarrillos.

-Te gusto- le aseguro sin dejar de fumar y calando su cigarrillo varias veces – me gustas- se giro mirando a Adam con su ojo bueno - ¿Por qué te dedicas a esto? - acaricio la piel pálida sin marca, tan diferente a la suya, llena de cicatrices, viejas y nuevas, de cortes transversales, de marcas de cuchillos, balas y quien sabe que más-

\- ¿Por qué te dedicas a esto? - repitió la pregunta acariciando el vello en el pecho del Kaiser – tienes cicatrices que no podría alcanzar a contar en todo un día, no eres un hombre bueno- Duncan iba ha abrir la boca – si fueras un hombre bueno, no me habrías contratado, Kaiser, tengo una debilidad por los chicos malos- le aseguro sentándose- a mi me gusta mi trabajo y a ti- le beso con la boca llena de humo y nicotina – el tuyo, sea cual sea el trabajo-

\- ¿andas con muchos chicos malos? - pregunto besando su hombro.

-Distribuidores de droga, Banqueros desfalcadores, asesinos y caníbales- aseguro –y tengo peores clientes, senadores, concejales, horrible, prefiero los primeros- sintiendo los besos en su espalda.

-Todo por dinero- susurro el Kaiser antes de subirse por completo en Adam, pero lanzo un gemido erótico cuando sintió en dedo pulgar en su abusado ano.

-Todo por … dinero- aseguro alzando un poco sus caderas al dedo invasor, quería más y con la resistencia del Kaiser, sabía que tendría más.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

salió de la cabaña, acomodando su bufando verde esmeralda y se sintió observado, sonrió al ver a una mujer desaliñada, espiándolo, mas bien espiándolos. Adam acomodo su camisa y alzo una ceja el ver el rostro enfurecido de ella.

Al parecer le gustaba el Kaiser, bueno, podría ser de ella, pero este fin de semana seria suyo.

Le guiño un ojo y regreso para sentarse encima de las piernas del hombre mayor y besarlo como si no hubiese mañana, acariciando su cabello casi cano. Esta noche le daría un espectáculo a la mujer y esperaba que le gustara.

 **continuara**

Espero que les haya gustado… Adam le llama el Kaiser todo el tiempo porque no sabe su nombre XD, tranquilos no le va a pasar lo de la prostituta en Polar…. Solo van a tener sexo hasta cansarse. Hasta la próxima.

 **¡Hasta la próxima de Adam, You're a Star!**

 **Luna Shinigami**


End file.
